The Great Secret
Back to Thoughts from Charles ' 'The Great Secret! If you’re reading this then it’s time that you found out what the Great Secret is. So, what is the great secret? It’s this: regardless of what kind of experience you may be going through, be it good or bad, sickness or health, you can feel… anyway you want to about it. It doesn’t make any difference whether your mother just die or your doctor just told you, you have six months to live; you can feel anyway about it that you want too. Of course, this may mean you may seem a little crazy for a moment, but nonetheless, it can be done, and just about anyone can do it. The actual problem is that we have forgotten to remember we have the power to choose… want we want to feel. Basically, there are two different ways of feeling things. One is purely sensorial, meaning those kinds of things that we feel with our body like pain, pleasure, pressure, temperature and texture etc. The other way of feeling things is purely conceptual like feeling hate or anger, joy or excitement etc. One might call these kinds of feelings the things we feel with our mind. For example, one can’t feel loneliness with the fingers. Conceptual feelings are those kinds of things we feel internally with our mind. For the most part we have simply forgotten that we have this ability to choose our internal feelings and therefore we wonder why we feel so empty and/or so little about what’s going on around us. That’s exactly why most of us just go around feeling little or nothing of consequence for days and days. Why? Because, we generally assume that “other person” or the “situation” is somehow responsible for making “me” feel things. You might recognize the statement, “You made me feel so angry,” or “You make me feel or happy.” The truth is no one can really make you feel anything internally. We simply let them act upon us in such a way because we have unconsciously surrendered our right to self-control to them. And yet, we don’t have to do this. Sometimes, it might be all right to do this, but not all the time. Sometimes we simply need to take our right to self-control back, and remember, “I’m in control of the way I feel, not the other person.” A simply way to prove this for yourself is by way of trying a little experiment. Let’s say your feeling a little depressed about something. Ok, now by way of using you memory, remember a time and place when you felt deliriously happy. Remember that experience of happiness for a second or two. Now gently begin to breath that (new) feeling into your mind and body. This new feeling will begin to cancel the older or unwanted feeling. Even a child can learn to do this. With the slightest practice one can regain a high degree of self- control related to one’s emotional life. People and situations will loose their seeming control to make you feel anything you don’t want to feel as you mature your ability to choose what it is you want to feel from one moment to another. With a little reflection upon this ability, one will soon recognize that one’s internal emotional state has an electro-chemical status throughout the entire body affecting all the various organs of the body. This ability to cancel certain kinds of unwanted emotions will prove a source of endless power and satisfaction and means we can (now) consciously change our ability to heal ourselves and improve our vitality. Letting go of unwanted emotions means we can now let go of many of those unhealthy condition carried in our blood. Unhealthy conditions of the blood system, allow cancers and various kinds of pathogens to grow and in time grow into problems. We can change and or modify our own blood system by simply feeling and breathing. This is the great secret I’m talking about. And if it’s going to be effective, it’s going to be up to you… to practice it. Obviously, if you know where the light switch is, why sit in the dark. Make a choice! Breathe in that feeling you want to feel and within seconds, you’ll understand exactly what I’m talking about. No one can stop you as you mature your ability to feel exactly you want to feel whenever and where every you want to feel it. Never again, need we blame the other person or situation for making us feel anything we don’t want to feel. If you feel like contacting me, just send me an email at onearthnow111@yahoo. com Written on January 25, 2011 By Charles Vincent Davis, A.T.O.M.